Finally
by SunnyDropped
Summary: This is a RonHermione shipping story in Ron's view. It's my first fanfic that I actually finished so please tell me what you think!


Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it's not exactly the best thing written. I hope you enjoy it though._

Her tears were soaking through my shirt; the cold wetness uncomfortable. I didn't dare move though. This moment was beautiful despite the sadness and I wanted to hold onto it for as long as I could.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, 'Mione. Everything'll be okay."

Hermione sniffed. "Oh Ronald."

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name. She said it so much differently than anyone else. I loved the way it sounded as it came off her beautiful lips that I longed to kiss.

"How do you know things will be okay?" Hermione asked, interrupting my thoughts. She angled her head on my shoulder so that she could look up at me.

I glanced at her and then over to Dumbledore's tomb. We were the last to leave the funeral, I noticed. Good thing, too, because I had no idea how she would take the things I needed and wanted to tell her, and I really didn't want people watching.

When I looked back at her, my breath caught. Hermione looked beautiful despite her tears. Her brown eyes were wet and slightly puffy from crying, but they were lovely all the same. Her clear, light skin looked like porcelain and I had the sudden urge to stroke her cheeks. I resisted, of course, just as I had been doing for the past six years.

"The good guys always win, that's how," I said with a small smile.

She returned it. "Oh, Ron…"

Hermione sighed. "I'm so scared. I'm scared for Harry and Hogwarts and for the Ministry. I'm scared for _everyone_, Ron, because if we lose then we're all dead!"

I nodded; Hermione turned her gaze towards the tomb and I could hear her tears hitting her legs.

Seeing her this sad was about to kill me. Before I even knew what I was doing, I turned to face her. She looked startled at my sudden movement, but then she relaxed a bit in her seat.

"What, Ronald?" she asked after a long moment of staring at each other.

I opened my mouth to tell her what I was thinking, but no sound came out. Bloody urges! I wanted so desperately to tell her that I loved her and that she would be okay because I was here for her, but I was too much of a damn chicken.

But…

"_What_, Ron?" Hermione repeated impatiently.

…I had waited long enough. I'd suffered far too much to miss my opportunity.

"Hermione…" I said as I cupped her face in my hands. At first her lips were hard because I'd caught her by surprise. But after a moment they relaxed against mine.

We'd been kissing for what felt like an eternity but could only have been a minute before Hermione pulled away. Her face was wet with tears.

I took a deep breath ad summoned what courage I had.

"Hermione," I started, "I'm sorry. But for six years I've felt this way about you and I have to tell you before I explode."

Her lip trembled. I still had my hands around her face so I traced her mouth with my thumb.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you with all of my heart; I always have and I always will." There. I'd done it. Finally. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest.

Hermione's lip was still trembling as I released her face and she said "Oh Ronald" for the third time.

With tears pouring down her beautiful face, we stared at each other a long minute.

"I love you too."

I felt like I'd been slapped. Her comment was so sudden.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

Hermione wiped her eyes and then stared intensely into mine.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley."

I grinned. "That's what I thought you said." Where the bloody hell were all these "witty" comments coming from?! I bet I sounded like a freaking idiot.

Hermione grinned back. Okay, so maybe I wasn't an idiot.

"Come here, you!" I said, standing up. I pulled her to her feet, and then I wrapped my arms around her. Hermione laughed as she slid her arms around my neck.

Kissing Hermione felt _so_ good. My hands rubbed her back and hers stroked my hair. We paused only for breath, and it was the heat of the day that broke us apart.

All day we were inseparable; always together laughing, kissing, and holding hands. We spent all afternoon by the lake talking. I was sad when we found ourselves in the common room, sharing an armchair.

Hermione had yawned for the fifth time before I realized what time it was. So I lifted her up and carried her to the dormitory stairs. I set her down and we stood holding hands for a moment.

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Ron," she whispered back.

My thoughts were on her as I took off my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. As I got into my bed, I saw Harry staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Well done, mate!" he whispered.

I grinned back.

**The end.**

_I hope it wasn't too bad for you. I thought I did a pretty good job for my first one. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
